This application is based on application No. 11-355901 filed in Japan, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera having a first display and a second display, and a display system having an electronic camera including displays and a display device capable of displaying an image captured by the electronic camera in a state where the display device is connected to the electronic camera for communications.
2. Description of the Background Art
In an electronic camera, to respond the demand for higher picture quality, the number of pixels is increasing. On the other hand, the size of the display (display means) of an electronic camera is limited due to the limitation of the size of the camera. The number of pixels for display is accordingly limited.
Under such circumstances, it is becoming difficult to confirm focus in the display device. Even in the case of an auto-focus camera, it is indispensable to confirm focus to obtain an image as intended.
Although there is a technique of facilitating confirmation of focus by enlargedly displaying an image on a display, such a technique has a problem that the image capturing range cannot be confirmed at the time of confirming focus.
On the other hand, an electronic camera which displays an image by switching two kinds of displays of an EVF (Electronic View Finder) and an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) is being practically used.
In an electronic camera having the EVF and the LCD, however, when one of the displays is used, the other display is in an OFF state. It is difficult to say that sufficient consideration has been given to proper use of the displays. Although there are a plurality of displays, the confirmation of focus and the confirmation of the image capturing range cannot be concurrently made, so that an image cannot be efficiently captured.
The present invention is directed to provide an electronic camera.
The electronic camera includes: a first display capable of displaying a captured image; a second display capable of displaying the captured image, having a display size smaller than that of the first display; a first display controller for displaying an image in a first area in the captured image on the first display; and a second display controller for displaying an image in a second area narrower than the first area in the captured image onto the second display.
According to an aspect of the invention, the first area in the electronic camera corresponds to a whole area of the captured image, and the second area corresponds to a central area in the captured image. Consequently, in the case of capturing an image in which the subject is positioned in the center, whether focus is accurately achieved on the subject or not can be confirmed.
According to another aspect of the invention, the second area in the electronic camera is variable. Consequently, the range to be displayed on the second display can be changed according to the intention of the user.
According to further another aspect of the invention, the electronic camera further has a memory for storing information in the second area, and the second display controller displays an image in the second area based on information stored in the memory onto the second display when power is turned on. Consequently, when the power of the electronic camera is turned off and is again turned on, the user does not have to set the same area as that at the time of turn-off of the power. It facilitates the operation.
The present invention also provides a display control method of an electronic camera having a first display capable of displaying a captured image and a second display capable of displaying a captured image having a display size smaller than that of the first display.
The display control method has the steps of: capturing an image of a subject; displaying an image in a first area in a captured image on the first display; and displaying an image in a second area narrower than the first area in the captured image on the second display.
Further, the present invention also provides a display system having an electronic camera and an external display device capable of displaying an image captured by the electronic camera in a state where the display device is connected to the electronic camera.
The display system has: a first display capable of displaying a captured image; a second display capable of displaying the captured image; a first display controller for displaying an image in a first area in the captured image onto the first display; and a second display controller for enlargedly displaying an image in a second area narrower than the first area in the captured image onto the second display.
Consequently, the image capturing range can be confirmed on the first display, and the focus can be accurately confirmed on the second display, so that the operability is excellent and an image can be efficiently captured.
As described above, the invention intends to solve the problems in the conventional techniques and provides an electronic camera and a display system capable of confirming both an image capturing range and focus and efficiently capturing an image.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.